


Coffee, Cards and Cigarettes

by orphan_account



Category: Rent - Larson, Skins (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel meets a funny girl in New York City.





	Coffee, Cards and Cigarettes

"You alright there, sweetheart?"

A little blonde girl – no more than 16 or 17, Angel decides – looks up as she was called. Her lips curl into a smile. Angel notices the haunted look in her eyes, confused and sad.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just lovely."

Angel offers the girl a warm smile and holds out a hand. "You seem lost. Would you like some company?"

The blonde girl bobs her head, the same sunny smile blossoming on her face. "I'd love that."

 

…

 

Her name is Cassie, Angel finds out. Angel tells Cassie her name, and that she was a drag queen.

Cassie giggles. "Oh, wow. I've never met a drag queen before. You're very pretty."

Angel can't help but feel flattered.

 

…

 

"I'm waiting for Sid."

Angel isn't sure what Cassie means, or who this Sid person is. But Cassie trails her finger into a heart shape through the dust on the window and then looks back up to Angel. There's a sheepishness to her, glancing down to her feet.

"Who's Sid?"

"My boyfriend," Cassie brightens, but then sinks back into her seat. "Ex-boyfriend."

Angel rubs circles on Cassie's thigh. "Is he coming to see you?"

"Gosh, I hope so."

Angel pulls away. "You don't know if he's coming for certain, do you?"

Cassie laughs and bumps her shoulder to Angel's. "Of course not; that's what makes waiting so exciting."

 

…

 

Angel begins to wonder if Cassie's alright, so she brings her to the loft. Mark and Roger are accommodating, asking Cassie questions and laughing politely when she jokes. They ask if she's hungry. Her eyebrows raise.

"Very."

So a plate of food is put in front of her when Roger, Mark and Angel decide to eat. She's cutting and cutting her food, mouth moving a mile a minute and none of them can keep up. It's a mess of half-hearted answers and awkward nodding.

"I'm so full, thank you."

She moves her plate away. Angel and Roger pick up on the minced food diced in the middle of her plate. Angel frowns.

 

…

 

"I'm a percussionist."

Cassie is intrigued by Angel's proud comment, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her fingers drum on her legs like the words had spread inspiration. She tosses her hair away from her face.

"I've never met anyone who's played the drums before."

"I don't own a drum set, so I can't be a drummer," Angel corrects gently.

Cassie tips her head. "How do you percussion without drums?"

"I use a bucket."

Cassie smiles. A true, genuine smile. "Wow."

 

…

 

They play cards as the afternoon falls to evening. Cassie balances a cigarette between her fingers and the cards. Mark stares down at his cards, too stressed that he's looking. Cassie looks to Roger.

"Roger, do you have any eights?"

Roger grumbles and flicks the card down on the table. Cassie giggles and places Roger's eight and her eight down to the side. Angel smiles. "How are you so good at this game, Cass?"

Cassie grins at the nickname, but Angel sees the bittersweet nostalgia in her eyes. She wonders if Sid called her that. Cassie takes a deep inhale of her cigarette and then watches as the smoke she exhales swims upward.

"It's fun."

No one questions the meaning.

 

…

 

After Collins, Mimi, Maureen and Joanne get off work they all go out to eat. Cassie tags along, and she fits into the little group perfectly. She's in awe of Mimi's body, looking her up and down to the point where Roger starts to get uncomfortable.

"Hey, Cass," He begins, falling into step on Cassie's right. "What're you looking at."

The words are teasing, but everybody sees the accusation in his eyes. Cassie doesn't notice, only giggles.

"She has such a lovely body," She answers. Mimi opens her mouth to respond, but Cassie isn't finished talking. "Just like me before they tell me to eat again."

There's nothing sad about her tone, she's as chipper as ever.

 

…

 

At the restaurant, they all order. Cassie orders spaghetti. The steaming plate is put in front of her. Angel hands her a fork.

"Thanks. It looks lovely," She smiles again and twirls the strands of spaghetti around her fork and brings it to her mouth. Everyone relaxes, so conversation starts. Cassie is shifting the food all over the plate. She doesn't eat it.

…

 

"Would you like some cake, Cass?" Maureen asks as they pass a tiny Vietnamese cake store squished into an corner of the street. Cassie looks inside.

"I'd love some lemon-poppy seed cake."

Maureen ducks inside but returns with a frown. "They don't sell that."

Cassie shrugs. "It's fine."

Mark nudges her with his elbow. "Want something else?"

Cassie shakes her head. "No thank you Mark."

 

…

 

Angel is the last one up with Cassie. Mark has gone to bed, Collins has left to grade papers, Maureen and Joanne left when their apartment block went by, and Mimi and Roger are on the roof. Angel offers Cassie a cup of coffee. She smiles and takes it in her thin hands.

"Do you have somewhere to go home to, Cass?"

Cassie nods. "Yes, I do."

Angel watches as Cassie takes a long drink from the coffee. "We'd all like to see you again, Cass."

"I don't think I'll see you again, Angel."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Cassie smiles into the dark liquid. She says nothing, placing the cup down on the table where she played cards only hours beforehand. She hoists the bag onto her shoulder. "Goodbye Angel."

 

…

 

A month later, Angel receives a postcard.

_He came for me, Angel. Have fun with your percussion._

_-Cassie_

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from fanfiction.net
> 
> .
> 
> https://m.fanfiction.net/u/10029365/mahreeps  
> https://mahreeps.tumblr.com


End file.
